The Lucy Diaries
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: The is the follow story to my Harry Potter fanfiction "Let it go" Lucy is now an official member of the Magical community and must now aid her cousin Harry through the torture that is his Fifth year at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is my darlings the first chapter of the sequel to Let it Go! I am so excited to be working on this and I really hope you enjoy!**

(_August 2__nd__ 10:00 pm) _

Lucy settled into her worn couch with her new novel which Anton had sent her from Bulgaria. Rocky, her one year old English bulldog leaned his slobbery face on the cushion and looked up at her with bloodshot eyes. "No." she said firmly, he nuzzled her hand with his large wet nose, "No, you know you're not allowed on the couch." Lucy scolded. She had gotten Rocky from a shelter outside Chelsea after become a legal magical citizen.

The mass of wrinkles moaned and grunted, "Oh" she closed the book. "Come on." She covered the seat with a stained blanket and patted the couch, which he quickly accommodated after struggling to lift himself onto the seat. "There you go." She scratched behind his ears as he leaned against her and panted happily. "I go for a guard dog and I get a big softy." She muttered.

A loud knocking shook her door, "Well now who could that be?" she thought out loud as stood, Rocky waddled behind her as she opened the door a crack, "Hello?" she eyed the man in front of her, he was tall with browning blonder hair and ragged robes, "Are you Lucy Dursley?" he asked, she opened the door a bit wider, "Yes." She replied.

"There has been a situation at your parent's house and your presence has been requested by Harry." The man explained, "And you are?" she asked skeptically, "ah yes how rude of me, Remus Lupin." He outstretched his hand. "Oh, you're the one Harry was telling me about." She nodded, "Is Harry okay?"

"Harry is fine, but you must come quickly." He ushered her out, "Oh wait" she said suddenly and reenter the house and returned with Rocky on a thick Black Leash, "I don't quite trust him in the house alone yet." She explained, "Okay, but you'll have to hold him on the way." He shrugged.

Lucy struggled to lift the forty something pound Bulldog as they apperated with a crack in front on the Dursley house. Lucy set Rocky down and the canine instantly lay on the ground and whimpered. "I know big guy I don't like it much either." Lucy sympathized and nudged the dog onto his feet. They walked up to the front door and Lucy rang the door bell.

opened the door and smiled, "Lucy, what a nice surprise." She opened the door, "I suppose you're here because of the incident." Petunia sighed, eyeing Remus with barely hidden contempt, "I knew that boy would be trouble" she muttered out of ear shot.

"Where is Harry? And what happened?" Lucy asked, Petunia was eyeing Rocky who licked his lips and panted heavily, "Your cousin is in his room and Dudley is at the Hospital." Petunia explained. "Oh my god, Is he okay?" Lucy asked in shock, "yes he's just stunned it think, anyway it doesn't matter now Harry has been expelled from that school and that's the end of the matter." Petunia said firmly.

"You brother and cousin was attacked by a Dementor, I'll explain what that is later, and Harry will go to trial." Lupin explained.

"Trail?! That's mad." Lucy protested, "He was the one attacked why is he being punished?!"

"He performed Magic in the presence of a Muggle." Lupin said

"But he was protecting Dudley, doesn't that count for anything?" Rocky growled sensing his mistress's distress.

"Harry will be able to present his defense at the trial, but for now we must take him to his Godfather" Lupin soothed, "go ahead, take him." Petunia waved her hand, "Mum please." Lucy sighed, she had resigned to the fact that her aunt and her cousin would never get along but she could still hope.

"I'll go get him. Just up the stairs am right?" Lupin pointed up the stairs, "Yes."

As he went to collect Harry, Lucy reached down to scratch behind Rocky's ears "good dog."

"So this is your form of protection?" Petunia asked skeptically, "To be fair you never said what type of protection." Lucy pointed out.

"You know…" her mother begain, "He kind of looks like your father." Lucy tilted her head to the side, "Oh didn't listen to her Rocky, you're much more attractive then daddy." She said as some would talk to a child.

"Alright ready." Lupin rattled down the stairs tailed by Harry and his trunk. "Hello Harry." Lucy hugged her cousin, "I thought I told you to behave while you're here." She playfully scolded.

"So where are we going exactly?" Lucy asked Remus, "You Sirius's house, Harry's Godfather."

They exited the house in a line, "Tell Dad I say hi." Lucy kissed her mother on both cheeks, "will do."

They walked a couple of blocks down the side walk with Harry's truck rolling loudly behind them, "Nice dog." Harry motioned to Rocky, "Carful, if I give the right command in German he'll cuddle you to death."

"Alright, link arms, Lucy grabb your dog." Lupin link his arms with harry and Lucy lifted a swirming pot-bellied dog in her arms.

The apperated with a crack and landed outside a series of flats, "We're have to walk a few blocks, " Lucy set down Rocky who shook like he was wet and grunted unhappily, "Oh hush." She scolded and pulled on his leash.

They walked a few blocks when Remus stopped them and looked around the street before knocking on the door of a building. "Remus." Some one whispered and ushered them in. they were led into a large dinning room and met them in the door way, "Harry my boy!" she hugged him tightly.

"and you must be Lucy." She cooed, "Lovely to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet to to ma'am." Lucy outstretched her hand, "Now now love there is not of that with me." Mrs. Weasely hugged Lucy as well.

"Oh, okay." Lucy awkwardly patted Mrs. Weasley's back.

"My, my you're both skinny as rails, dinner is almost done and AH." She was cut off by two ginger twins popping on either side of her. "Just because you're allowed to use magic now doesn't mean you need to whip your wands out for everything!"

"Harry." He yturned and Harry smiled as he faced a man with a neatly trimmed beard and black velvet coat. "Sirius." He hugged his Godfather, "Sirius, this is Lucy, my cousin, the one I told you about."

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I can see a bit of Lily in you." Lucy shook his hand, "It's an honor sir, and an honor to be compared to my aunt."

"Now, What exactly is this place?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter**

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron clobbered down the stairs followed by a younger girl with matching ginger hair, "We're so glad you're alright." Hermione hugged him, "Lucy? What are you doing here?" Hermione moved to the older girl and hugged her as well, "Well I could hardly stay put when my little cousin is in trouble now could I?" Lucy returned the embrace.

"I don't think we've been acquainted." Lucy outstretched her hand to the younger girl, "Lucy Dursley how do you do?" the younger girl shook her hand politely, "Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister. Nice to meet you."

"You grew up with Ronald, my condolences." Ginny laughed, "Oi, I'm not that bad am I?" Ron said indignantly.

"Any way, everybody out of the parlor it's getting rather crowded in here." Remus shooed them all out, Lucy was busy talking to Ginny when she ran into a solid wall of person, "So sorry, I should have…" she cut off when she saw the face that haunted her nightmares since the end of Harry's fourth year. "Alastor Moody, at your service." He said as she scrambled to her feet, "The real one, I understand you're Harry's cousin." Lucy shook his hand and almost sighed with relief when she realized Barty Crouch jr. was in jail.

"Yes Lucy Dursley, nice to meet you."

"Now I was wondering If I could have a word with you and your cousin for a moment." She nodded and called Harry over from his friends. "Potter, about your trial, do you have a defense prepared?"

"Uh I was just going to tell the truth." Harry assumed cluelessly, "Right, we'll talk about that, meet me later, now Miss. Dursley, we plan to call you to testify in favor of your cousin, have you ever been in a courtroom?"

Lucy thought, "Not really, I mean I was call to testify once because I witnessed a burglary, but other than that no."

Moody nodded, "Okay, this is basically the same thing only there is not jury just the Wizengamot."

"What's that?"

"It's the Wizard Judicial system, for some reason the Ministry thought it was necessary to call a full trail over such a minor infraction. It's unusual for such a case to go into a full trial you see, which is why Dumbledore thinks there is something up on the inside."

Lucy nodded, "Okay, what does this have to do with me being questioned?"

"it means that since you are not a full witch, they're going to try to turn your words against you, frankly we're damn lucky to be allowed to put you in the stand. There a witness to, you're old neighbor, ." Moody said in a hushed whisper,

"Wait a moment Mrs. Figg is a witch?" Lucy said in surprise, "Focus lass, just be careful what you say in court, Okay?" Lucy nodded. "Good. Now off with ya."

Lucy realized Rocky had left her side as far at the leash would allow and was being showered with affection from Sirius, which was odd because Rocky wasn't usually that friendly with strangers.

"He really likes you." Lucy noted as Rocky rolled over on his back, begging for Sirius to pet him. "What can I say, I'm a dog person."

"did you know her well, my aunt I mean, my mother never talks about her, so I just found out recently how they died." Sirius smiled fondly, "James and Lily were my best friends, you're uncle's family took me in when I was sixteen after running away from home."

Sirius sat on an ornamentally decorated couch and stroked Rocky's wrinkled head, "Your aunt was exceedingly bright, top of her class. It was a tragedy how they died,"

Lucy sat beside him, "Harry said you were put in jail for a murder you didn't commit, was it theirs?"

"No, the murder of twelve muggles and one of my former friends from school. But he faked his death and killed those people to frame me." Sirius explained grimly, "I'm so sorry."

"Why are all these people here may I ask." Lucy gestured to all the people who began to file into the dining room, "It's an organization who has dedicated itself to defending against evil magic, I can't tell you the name yet, but your aunt and uncle were some of the original members."

Lucy smiled, "They sound wonderful."

"They were," Sirius turned to her slightly, "You look like her a bit, skinnier and different eyes and hair, but you can most definitely tell you're related."

"Well thank you, I've seen pictures and she was beautiful if the camera says anything." Lucy smiled, "I'm going to go see if Mrs. Weasley needs any help, "Would you mind watching him?" she eyed Rocky who had made himself a bed at their feet.

"Not a problem."

"Thank you." She stood and found her way to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was bustling back and forth, "Um excuse me, do you need any help?" she asked. Molly stopped and brushed her frizzy red hair away, "Actually, yes, that you dear." Lucy nodded and entered the kitchen.

"I'm used to cooking for six people so." stirred a large pot of something. "Here, give it a taste for me will you." Molly handed her the spoon. Lucy hummed with joy as the hot stew filled her mouth, "This is amazing." She gasped.

smiled, "You take notes sweetie. My mother always said 'The fastest way to a man's heart is through cream of mushroom soup and cheddar cheese'. And from the looks of her marriage, he will die at fifty but his love will be true."

Within thirty minutes they had enough food to feed a small army, "Will you be staying for supper dear?" Molly asked.

Lucy eyed the clock, 10:30, it was a bit late for dinner but who was she to judge.

"No actually I have to get home, I have work in morning." She said.

Molly sighed, "Are you still…." She asked remembering the last time she saw Lucy, "Oh, no, no no no, I'm a waitress." She assured her. Molly seemed to sigh with relief, "Well, do not hesitate to stop by the burrow, I might even have to steal you away to help with the cooking."

"It was nice seeing you again Mrs. Weasley." Lucy waved and tried to find Rocky.

"Oh you're not leaving yet are you?" Hermione asked, "I have to I'm afraid I have work in the morning." She hugged Hermione. "Be good, all of you." She looked around.

"I believe this is yours." Sirius handed her Rocky's leash, "Oh thank you." She said with a smile. "It was nice meeting you sir"

"Just call me Sirius." He said. Lucy nodded, "I'll take you home, I think it would be rather difficult to get from here to Hogsmead without some magical help." Lupin offered,

"Why doesn't she just use the floo network?" Hermione suggested. "is your chimney connected to it?" she asked.

"Yes, there's a floo right in the living room." Sirius pointed her. "Thank you again." Lucy nodded and walked into the lavish living room, she picked up Rocky so his leach wouldn't strangle him on the way through and picked up a hand full of Floo Powder.

"Cottage Number eighteen, Hogsmead village." She said clearly and felt her self being sucked through the floo and landed a few seconds later in her living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter **

Lucy wandered around the crowded London Street, jostled by hurrying passersby preoccupied with their own business to assist an obviously lost girl. Dressed in her most professional outfit, a crisp white blouse from her old school uniform, magically altered by Madam Rosmerta to fit her newly thinned body (A year living on her own with limited income had rid her of her beloved curves) with a navy blue blazer that matched her prim looking pencil skirt and black heels.

With her now back length brown hair was twisted into a high bun, and her make up with as minimal as possible. Today was the day of Harry's mockery of a trial and Moody told her that and Harry would meet her by a large red phone booth on a sidewalk corner. This however was maddeningly unhelpful since there are thousands of red phone booths on sidewalk corners in London.

"There you are, we've been looking all over for you." Harry called as soon as he spotted her, "Bloody hell" he cursed and looked her up and down."

"What?" Lucy patted her outfit, "too much? I wanted to look as serious as possible."

"You look just like Aunt Petunia!" Harry enlightened her, "Only younger". Mr. Weasley pushed them forward, "Let's go kids, the trial is in three hours and we have to go over Harry's story"

They piled into the phone booth, "I've always wanted to use the visitor's entrance." The ginger man dialed a number on the phone and suddenly the cramped space began to descend into the Ministry of Magic.

The three of them filed into an elevator along with a portly fellow who held a growling box the spat fire at his white beard. "Morning Bill" Arthur greeted him and held the door for a tall, middle aged, black man in purple robes and a matching cap.

The man whispered in Mr. Weasley's ears rapidly, "Merlin's beard!" Mr. Weasley gasped, "Thank you Kingsly."

"What?" Harry asked, "They've changed the time of your hearing." Arthur explained.

"When is it?" Lucy asked

"In five minutes." The elevator jerked and flew backwards and straight down. Soon they reached the bottom floor with a Bing and an mellow, female voice announced, "Department of Mysteries"

The threesome walked quickly down the black and green hall and stopped suddenly at the sound of two men talking. They collectively turned their heads to seen a man with long blonde hair and a cane talking to the Minister of Magic who was dressed in his court uniform.

pressed them forward and they stood before a large metal door, "you have nothing to be afraid of, you've done nothing wrong." Lucy nodded her head in agreement, "As the muggles say, 'Truth will out'" he said proudly and then looked to Lucy, "Is that right?"

"I think so." Lucy nodded. "Alright, here we go." They entered the court room, a large man stopped and Lucy, "and you are?"

"A witness for the defense." Lucy quipped back, and stretched herself to seem taller. "You'll have to wait here then."

squeezed her shoulder and entered the court room behind Harry. Leaving Lucy disgruntled and slightly bored. After about five minutes the guard began to doze standing up, and with a mischievous grin Lucy snuck past the man and peeked around the edge of the doorway at the sight of Harry being bombarded with a series of accusations.

"Witness for the defense!" a familiar voice interrupted, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." The headmaster strode into the court room.

"You-You got our message that the time of the trial had been changed?" the Minister asked with a nervous laugh. "Actually I must have missed it, but by a happy accident I arrived at the ministry three hours early." The head master chuckled, "What is the crime in question?"

"The accused, Harry James Potter, is charged with knowingly and willfully producing a Patronus charm, in the presence of a Muggle."

"I only did it because of the Dementors." Harry interjected. The whole court collectively gasped and muttered, "That's quite the coincidence" the Minister said, "Muggles can't see dementors can they boy?"

"No but…"

"Since the defense can provide no witness…."

"Actually minister, as is so happens we have two, one to vogue for the defendant's truthfulness and one who witnessed the attack first hand." The headmaster informed them, "Defence called Dursley to the stand"

Lucy walked out of the hall and sat on the chair where Harry was previously placed. a young man with brown hair walked up to her, "Produce your wand please."

Lucy shifted her eyes, "I haven't got one sir."

"If the Witness has not got a wand to swear on, I rule that she is unqualified to testify." A high voice quipped, Lucy eyed the woman who wore a plum cloak and hat with a bright bubblegum pink collar sticking out. "If the witness will allow, I am aware of this fact Madam undersecretary and Have brought with me a vial of Verita Serum to ensure the Witness's truthfulness." Dumbledore offered. The Minister nodded and waved his hand.

"if you will my dear be so kind as to drink this. A simple truth potion." Lucy nodded and downed the serum with had little to no taste at all, "State your name for the record." The minister ordered.

"Lucille Marianne Dursley." Lucy said immediately, under the control of the truth serum, "And what is your relationship with ?"

"He is my cousin." She replied. "to your knowledge, Has every knowingly or willfully broken the law?"

"No." she shook her head, "do you yourself know what a dementor is?"

"No."

"Where were you on the evening of August 1st?"

"In my home in Hogsmead Village"

"Minister." Dumbledore cut in, "I think the witness has proven that is indeed truthful."

The minister sighed and nodded, "Next witness?"

Dumbledore led Lucy off the podium and into the seats next to Harry, "You did wonderfully."

was led in by a guard and sat on the chair, she produced her wand and was sworn in. "Mrs. Figg is a witch?" Lucy whispered as her head spun and whirled from the effects of the Verita Serum. "I didn't know either." Harry shrugged, "Is the Verita Serum still working?" he asked as was questioned

"Yea why?"

"I have a question, are you a virgin?" Lucy stifled a gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth, "Yes." She squeaked unwillingly,

"Dudley wanted to know, he said he would kick the arse of any guy who touched you without meeting him first."

"Aw he does care," Lucy cooed, "I'm going to kill him."

"all in favor of conviction?" the minister asked and looked around the room, a few bitter looking officials and the woman in pink raised their hands, "All those in favor of clearing the defendant of all charges." A thirty something year old woman asked. The rest of the room, including Mrs Figg, raised their hands, Lucy grinned at Harry as the minster sighed and unwillingly raised his gavel, "cleared of all charges."

Harry tried to catch up with the headmaster before he disappeared out the door.

"Well, let's get home." Lucy shrugged.

"Miss Dursley?" Lucy turned and faced a toady woman in pink, "If I may have a word?"

Lucy turned to Harry, "I'll catch up" she waved him away. "Delores Umbridge, Nice to meet you." The woman shook Lucy's hand, "I was at your assessment a few months ago."

"Oh, well it's very nice to see you…" Lucy lied before she was cut off by the woman, "I just felt you should know." She said with a sweet smile, "That if it were up to me, you would never had wormed your way into our community, it's…..abnormalities, such as your self who should be snuffed out for the sake of the wizarding world."

Lucy stared at her, unsure how to respond. "lovely seeing you." The witch beamed and scuttled off.

"Hey, are you okay?" Harry shook her shoulder, "Yea, it's just…." She blinked a couple times.

"I never knew the devil wore pink." She muttered


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Lucy arrived home after apparated her just outside the village. "Thanks, so how is Harry doing with, you know…" she led off.

"I wouldn't know, he's been very closed off recently. But after what happened last year, who wouldn't be?" Arthur shrugged, "well, say hello to Molly and the kids for me." Lucy shook his hand and trekked into town, with her blazer over her shoulder and her white blouse sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

The summer night was muggy and wet, with rain for the past two nights then blazing sun in the day. She prayed that Rocky hadn't chewed anything up while she was gone and turned the key in the lock. In a wizarding village a lock is useless but some how it made her feel safer.

She locked the door behind her with a sigh, "Good evening Miss. Dursley"

Lucy spun around and instinctively put her hands out, then sighed with irritation and relief when she saw Professor Dumbledore sitting on her couch. "Good evening professor, been here long?" she asked nonchalantly. "no, no, I was hoping to ask you something, a bit of a favor if you will." The headmaster explained.

"shoot." Lucy shrugged and grabbed a carbonated water from the fridge. "Well with the event of last year, Parents are hesitant to allow their children to return to the school this year." The professor began, declining a drink offered to him by Lucy with a shake of his hand. "And I think it would be a good idea for students, staff and parents alike, if there was someone at the school that the students could confide in. a counselor if you will."

Lucy paused the rim of the plastic bottle at her lips and pulled it away, "Where exactly are you going with this?"

"I noticed the Hermione Granger was quite fond of your company and young people are more likely to respond to someone closer to their own age." The old man continued, "I was wondering if you could be that confidant?"

Lucy laughed, "Professor, I'm sorry but I'm not qualified for the job, you need a professional, someone with a degree in this sort of thing." She shook her head. "I don't think so, I think they really just need someone who will listen to them without fear of judgment." Dumbledore insisted

"Professor, I have no experience in this sort of thing, I haven't even been accepted into University yet. And I have my job at the Three Broomsticks." Lucy shook her head, Dumbledore sighed, "I will give you some time to think it over," he walked to the door, "You have one week. Ta." He smiled warmly and disapprated with a snap.

Lucy laughed and shook her head, "That man is Mad." She chuckled as Rocky lumbered lazily out of the bedroom, "can you imagine." She asked the dog, "Me? A school counselor Ha." She let Rocky out the back door to do his business, muttering as he finished and begged shamelessly for a treat.

Lucy padded down the hall and into the bathroom, and turned on the tap. "They should hire you big guy." She shook Rocky's wrinkly face, "you're a pretty good listener." She stripped herself of her clothes and dawned a thin cotton robe. Lucy stood and walked into her room and picked up the pad of paper on her bed side table.

With it she could write short messages to Anton in Bulgaria instead of waiting for an owl every day. She flipped the paged over and checked for any messages. Nothing yet, but usually it was Lucy who initiated a conversation, while Anton could go weeks without writing. She snatched up a pencil, and scribbled on the pad.

_Hey Anton, you there?_

She brought the pad into the bathroom and set in to the counter while she turned on the shower head. She slipped under the cascading water and scrubbed her scalp vigorously with a lightly scented soap. After about twenty five minutes the hot water began to run out and Lucy scrambled out of the shower .

Shivering Lucy wrapped her robe around her and rushed to her bed room, within the thirty second it took her to get from one end of the hall to the other, Lucy's hair frizzed in the humid summer air.

She glanced in the mirror and groaned, "I can move things with only my mind, but I still can't control my damn hair, this is bloody embarrassing." She muttered and attempted to pull her frizzy locks into a messy bun. Rocky thumped along behind her and climbed up on bed via an overturned clothes basket.

"Pardon me sir." She rested her fists on her hips, "but a gentleman asks permission before getting in a lady's bed." Rocky whined in response and rolled on his back with his stubby legs in the air, attempting to scratch his back on the covers.

Lucy felt like she was forgetting something them ran back to the bathroom for the pad, to find a reply from Anton.

_Evening Sladurche._

In an attempt to be romantic, Anton constantly gave Lucy Bulgarian and Russian pet names that changed about every other sentence, She didn't know what half of them met but it was his way of being sweet.

_I need your opinion on something._

She wrote and watched as inky black letter appeared under it.

_What's that?_

Lucy scribbled Dumbledore's proposition on the paper.

_Dumbledore wants me to be the school counselor at Hogwarts, I don't have any experience with that sort of thing, but I might be able to do some real good if I accept._

Lucy waited for the reply while she tugged on a tank top and a pair of polyester shorts.

A reply waited for her as she flopped down on the bed,

_You are good at listening to people, maybe you should consider it._

Lucy sighed and scrambled for her pencil.

_But what if I give bad advice, or indirectly ruin some kid's life?_

Almost immediately anton replied with

_Then you get sacked and come to live with me in Bulgaria_

Lucy rolled her eyed and smiled slightly, so far the relationship had worked out great, though sometimes Lucy did get slightly paranoid about Anton's faithfulness. The moment where far and few between but they were still there.

_Thanks for that. I'm going to bed, I'll owl you the full story in the morning, Night._

Anton replied,

_Night Zaya _

Lucy hummed,

_What does that one mean?_

Anton pause then replied,

_It means Cute Rabbit in Russian_

Lucy giggled and set the pad aside and pulled the sheet up round her shoulders, Rocky grunted and slept at the end of the bed, occasionally growling or kicking in his sleep.

Lucy grinned at the lamp on the other side of the room and snapped her fingers casually, flipping the switch off and letting the darkness engulf them


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Fifteen thousand thoughts zoned around Lucy's head as she brushed her teeth the next morning. A job at the school would mean better pay, and a possibility of a successful career. But it could also be more then she could handle, she barely got through high school, but these kids are special, they use magic, Lucy didn't know anything about magic.

With a conflicted grown she spat out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouthed her mouth before getting dressed and heading to the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta scrubbed the bar counter with a rag furiously as Lucy threw her apron on. Rosmerta threw the rag on the counter top with a grunt.

"What'd the rag ever do to you?" Lucy asked and gripped a wooden broom that leaned on the wall. "I hate cleaning the muggle way." The barkeep sighed and brushed her frizzy hair from her face and into a bun, "But unfortunately magic isn't the most effective way to clean."

Lucy picked up the rag, "well no wonder it's not working, this rag is bone dry." She sighed and ran the tap until the water was hot and soaked the rag, then wrung it out and scrubbed the grime away from the wood counter. "See?" she handed the rag back to Rosmerta who nodded a thanks and returned to scrubbing.

Five minutes in Lucy stopped sweeping and sighed, "I got a job offer."

Rosmerta paused and glanced at Lucy, "Oh?"

"From headmaster Dumbledore. He wants me to become the school counselor, someone for the school to talk to after last year." Lucy avoided eye contact and continued to sweep.

"Did you accept?" Rosmerta asked.

"Not yet, I'm still thinking about it." Lucy shrugged, wanting to get her friend's opinion on the offer. "Why not? You're a good people person, you already know some people at the school, sounds like a great deal." Lucy stopped sweeping, "you really think so?"

Rosmerta nodded, "But what about you and the bar?" Lucy asked, the barkeep laughed loudly, "don't flatter yourself lovey, I've been running this place on my lonesome since before you were born. Don't let the chance of a lifetime pass you by." The barkeep grinned and patted Lucy's hand, "unless of course you'd rather be stuck In a dead end job as a waitress." She winked.

Lucy grinned like an idiot and embraced her boss, "Thank you ma'am."

Rosmerta awkwardly patter her shoulder, "Okay…that's enough of that….you can let go now." Lucy released her with a sheepish grin, "So, should I consider this your two weeks notice?"

Lucy nodded, "thank you for this!"

"For what?"

"I don't know, everything!" Lucy laughed, "I should inform Professor Dumbledore."

"Well, I still need some help cleaning this dump, then I'll give you your final pay check."

"Deal" Lucy nodded and by the end of the day the Three Broomsticks had never looked better, sun had just began to set over the horizon and Lucy removed her apron with a tired sigh. Rosmerta handed her an envelope of money as he final pay and waved her off with a friendly smile.

After a five minute walk Lucy reached her house and let Rocky out the front door again. After letting Rocky back in, Lucy sat down at the coffee table in her living room with a pen and a piece of blank paper.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore._

_After due consideration of your offer, I have decided to accept. _

_Would it be possible for us to meet and discuss the position?_

_Sincerely yours_

_Lucy Dursley._

She folded the letting into an envelope with a satisfied grin. In the morning Lucy would ask to borrow Apollo, Madam Rosmerta's species confused parrot, to deliver the letter. She glanced at the clock, it was only nine, so she made herself a sandwich and grabbed her notebook to write to Anton.

_I accepted the job._

She was greeted with Anton's message a few minutes later,

_That's great! We should celebrate! _

Lucy sat befuddled for a few minutes until a loud popping sound outside cued Rocky's loud bellowing grunts. She rushed to the door and yanked it open to see Anton brushing dust off of his grey T-shirt in her front yard.

With a joyous whoop Lucy embraced Anton in the hot, humid air, "What are you doing here!? I thought you had work at Durmstrang!" she laughed.

"Well it's not every day you're girlfriend gets a new job." He retorted with a chuckle as they entered the house to be met with a curious Rocky who furiously sniffed Anton's shoes and legs with his large wet nose.

"Down Rocky." She warned as Anton bent down to pet the stocky canine, "Hey there big guy," Rocky panted and rolled over on his side to welcome any sort of petting from the stranger. "Aren't English Bulldogs a bit High maintenance?" Anton asked, "Not when you live about a mile away from the grounds keeper of Hogwarts" Lucy assured him.

Lucy had become friends with Hagrid in Harry's fourth year, and Hagrid had taken a liking to the drooling, snoring, lump of a dog. In the muggle world Hagrid could have been one of the greatest veterinarians in the world, but he settled for caring for stray animals and Rocky, who always enjoyed the gentle Giant's visits.

"So what's all this nonsense about Harry?" Anton asked, "The Ministry of Magic wanted to convict Harry of underage magic, silliness really, but it's all over now." Lucy assured him.

"Since you are here, I made you a promise that when you visited me I would sit you down and make you watch Die Hard." Lucy led him to the couch, "The single greatest action movie in the world, currently." Anton groaned, unwilling to watch another movie with Lucy since she forced him to watch 'Gone with the Wind' with her.

"I'll be right back!" she squealed and rushed into her room to get her portable Dvd player from her closet while Anton lounged on the couch. The Bulgarian sighed and glanced at the bulldog sitting at his feet. "The things we do for love, eh boy?"

Lucy skidded into the room with a small black rectangle and a dvd case, dressed in a red tank top and black shorts. "You'll love it, I promise."

"It's not like Gone with the Wind is it?" Anton asked as Lucy set up the tiny dvd player and slid the movie in. "No, that was a drama, this is an action movie." She insisted. "Tell you what, I will watch this movie, with out complaint, if you close your eyes and open your mouth." Anton offered.

"I don't even have to tell you how wrong that sounds." Lucy quirked an eyebrow, "Come on, just do it, I swear I won't do anything bad." Anton grinned.

"You swear on your future children?" she asked

"I swear on Dimitri and Petra" Anton nodded his head, "Now open up."

With a pronounced sigh Lucy closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Slowly something small, about the size of a quarter, was placed on her tongue. "Mouth closed." Anton ordered. Lucy closed her mouth, "Now bite down." Lucy complied and gasped when a bust of fruity and chocolate flavor erupted in her mouth.

"Mmm, oh my god what is that?!" she asked and opened her eyes, to see Anton grinning like an idiot. "Rolled up coconut coated in dark chocolate" he informed her, "My mother made them, she was extremely excited to hear about you, and apparently over half of the family thought I was gay." He made a face as Lucy rolled on the couch dying of laughed.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, "No, do I come off as gay?" he shrugged indignantly, and picked up the DVD case. "Is that….?" He squinted at the cover, "who's that guy?" He pointed to the Main villain, Hans Gruber.

"That's Hans Gruber, the bad guy, why?" Lucy asked and looked at the case, "He looks like a younger version of Professor Snape." Anton insisted.

"What, no, give me that?" Lucy snatched the DVD case, "There is no way in hell that Professor Snape looks anything like Alan Rickman". She squinted and stared at it for a long time before giving up, "I just don't see it." She shook her head.

"I'm telling you." Anton insisted.

"Just watch the movie." Lucy shook her head and snapped the lights off before leaning on Anton.


End file.
